mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Celestia/Gallery
Season one Princess Celestia controlling sun and moon.jpg|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Celestialuna.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Raritypresentsherselftocelestia.png|The Ticket Master Princess Celestia Shock S01E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Celestia Mark - S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Celestia appears S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Princess Celestia S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Princess Celestia and Guards E16-W 2.0.png|Sonic Rainboom Philomeena returns back to Celestia S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Princess Celestia shine glory-W 1.9029.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Celestia Twilight red carpet S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 The elements of harmony are needed again S2E1.png Celestia sees Twilight and her friends arriving S2E01.png|Celestia sees the main six arriving. Celestia-explaining.png|Her worried face. Celestia and Luna depicted on stain glass defeating Discord S02E01.png|Stained glass depiction of Celestia and Luna defeating Discord. Epiclestia.png|Well, it seems we have a situation here... Princess Celestia uses her horn as a key S02E01.png|Celestia's horn is a keyblade. Celestia_Hub_fall_2011_promotional_video.png|A shot of Princess Celestia surrounded by four of the leading characters, from Hub's fall 2011 lineup promotional video. A Door.png|Blue... such a beautiful color... Celestia blue glow main cast hallway promotional.jpg|Celestia with a blue glow. Princess Celestia empty case S2E01.png|What the-- where'd they go!? Celestia and Main 6 - no elements in the box S02E01.png|The Elements they're gone! angryCelestia.jpg|Angry Celestia. angryCelestia2.jpg|Celestia angry at Discord. CelestiaConfrontsDiscord.jpg|Discord! You're such a troublemaker! Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash bowing before Celestia S02E01.png|We won't let you down Princess. The Return of Harmony Part 2 Celestia honor.png|Princess Celestia honoring Twilight and friends for defeating Discord. Lesson Zero Princess Celestia Disappointed S2E3.png|Princess Celestia is not happy with the chaos below her. Celestia flash S02E03.png Celestia disappoint S02E03.png|Those forelegs look really big Princess. S2E03 Twilight talking to Princess Celestia.png|"I'm supposed to send you a letter about friendship every week. I missed the deadline." 2x3 TwilightAndCelestiaTalk.png|"I'm a bad student." S2E03 Twilight face down.png|"I'm...tardy." S2E03 Princess Celestia talking.png|"I don't have to get a letter every week to know that." Please Don't Punish Her S2E3.png S2E03 Celestia 'I'm listening'.png|"I'm listening." Princess Celestia doesnt care S02E03.png|I guess ponies do have eyebrows. S2E03 Princess Celestia.png|Well, it is decided. 2x3 PoniesCelestia.png|A little proposition for you all 2x3 WeGotADeal.png S2E03 Celestia 'from this day forth'.png|"From this day forth, I would like you all to report to me your findings on the magic of friendship, ..." 2x3_WhenYouFindIt.png|"... When and only when you happen to discover them." 2x3 CelestiaBalcony.png S2E03 Twilight and Princess Celestia.png|"Your friend Spike made me aware that you were letting your fears get the best of you." S2E03 Celestia 'expecting some mail'.png|"I'm expecting some mail." S2E03 Twilight looking at Celestia flying.png Sweet and Elite Rarity and Princess Celestia S2E09.PNG|Welcome to my castle, honey! Rarity thrilled by guest room S2E09.png|What? Don't tell me you've never been in a royal castle before. Princess Celestia very welcome S2E9.png|"You're very welcome." Rarity thanking Princess Celestia S2E09.png|Oh my, my shoes will be stained with lipstick marks... Princess Celestia ok...awkward S2E9.png|Ok...awkward. Rarity Thank you! S2E9.png|Uhhh... Princess Celestia smirk S2E9.png|Princess Celestia thinking- "Just on time." Princess Celestia I'll leave u S2E9.png|"I'll leave you to get settled." Princess Celestia now that S2E9.png|"Now that..." Princess Celestia to hear S2E9.png|"I would like to hear." Rarity I learned S2E9.png|Princess Celestia paying attention to Rarity. Rarity where you go S2E9.png|Princess Celestia has nice eyes. Rarity is something S2E9.png|I hope Princess Celestia didn't fall asleep. Rarity LoL face 3 S2E9.png|Don't worry Princess, Rarity isn't lying to you. Rarity no matter what S2E9.png|Princess Celestia likes what she hears. Princess Celestia beaming S2E9.png|Pleased. Princess Celestia huh S2E9.png|Huh!? Rarity & Princess Celestia oh my S2E9.png|Oh my. Rarity & Princess Celestia umm S2E9.png|Umm...? Celestia Rarity grins.png|Perhaps we should help? Family Appreciation Day Youngerprincesscelestia.png|Looks like she hasn't changed much. themostregal.png|"The most regal of all ponies." plumtucker.png|Celestia realizes that Granny Smith's family is "plum tuckered". oldponyville.png|Celestia letting Granny Smith's family build a new town. smithkiss.png|Granny Smith's dad giving Celestia "a mighty kiss"... Granny Smith's mother is jealous S02E12.png|...that leads to jealousy of Granny Smith's mother. It's About Time S2E20 celestia.png|"Good morning, Twilight. Love the hairstyle. Happy Tuesday." Ponyville Confidential Celestia just like us S2E23.png|Uh-oh! They caught me! MMMystery on the Friendship Express Princess Celestia walking to the dessert S2E24.png Princess Celestia enticed by cake S2E24.png|Princess Celestia likes what she sees and maybe at this moment is thinking with her stomach. CelestiaHappyS2E24.PNG Twilight giving Celestia cake S2E24.png|Twilight gives Celestia a piece of cake. Princess Celestia & Twilight awaiting Pinkie S2E24.png|Princess Celestia see's Pinkie jump high in the air. Pinkie Pie taking a huge bite S2E24.png You alright; Pinkie Pie version 2.png Pinkie Pie gets fat S2E24.png Everypony laughing S2E24.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Princess Celestia guarding Canterlot S2E25.png|Celestia guarding Canterlot S02E25 Celestia and Luna patrol.png|Celestia changes shift with Luna Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Everypony looking S2E25.png Princess Celestia are u serious S2E25.png|Are you serious Twilight!? Celestia angry S2E25.png|"You have a lot to think about!" A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Princess Celestia being oblivious S02E26.png|How can Princess Celestia not notice the wacked out eyes on Shining Armor. Princess Cadance wedding crashed S2E26.png|Twilight crashed the wedding. Queen Chrysalis huh S2E26.png|"No." S02E26 Celestia battle face.png|Princess Celestia confronting Queen Chrysalis ChrysalisandCelestia.png|Princess Celestia fighting Queen Chrysalis Princess Celestia realize S2E26.png|Oh no. S02E26 Celestia defeated.png|Celestia defeated by Chrysalis Celestia wound.png|Twilight and the wounded Celesita Princess Celestia woke up surprised S2E26.png|Princess Celestia wakes to a surprise. S02E26_Celestia_coccooned.png|Celestia imprisoned in a chrysalis S02E26 Twilight helps up Celestia.png|Celestia is helped by Twilight after being released. S02E26 Twilight and Celestia resume.png|Celestia talking to Twilight Celestia & others S2E25.png|Celestia waiting for Cadance so she may begin the wedding ceremony Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png|Ditto, different angle. Celestia with other ponies S2E26.png Princess Cadance coming S2E26.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png|"Mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of the real Princess Mi Amore Cadenza... " Princess Celestia hmm S2E26.png|"Hmm." We all know Princess Celestia is thinking- How dare you interrupt me! Princess Celestia marrying S2E26.png|Princess Celestia looks cool in this shot. Spike with wedding rings S2E26.png|"May we have the rings please?" Celestia talking to Twilight S2E26.png|"You persisted in the face of doubt, and your actions led to your being able to bring the real Princess Cadance back to us." Main 6 and Spike looking at Celestia S2E26.png|"Learning to trust your instincts is a valuable lesson to learn." Cadance and Shining Armor kissing.png|Celestia watches as her niece kisses Twilight's brother with passion Celestia 'that's your cue' S2E26.png|"Rainbow Dash, that's your cue!" Rainbow Dash oh yeah S2E26.png|Rainbow Dash almost forgot. Rainbow Dash about to fly S2E26.png|Rainbow Dash thinking "It's show time!" Luna arriving at party S2E26.png|Luna arrives for the party Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png|Princess Celestia happy to see Princess Luna. 767px-S02E26 Celestia beam.png|Princess Celestia used Solar Beam! Miscellaneous Queen by fyre flye-d4axiq5.jpg|One of Lauren Faust's original sketches of Princess Celestia Notes about Princess Celestia LFS.jpg|Another sketch, this time, containing notes Canterlot Castle Canterlot Castle Princess Celestia 1.png|From the online promotional game "Canterlot Castle." Canterlot Castle Princess Celestia 2.png|From the online promotional game "Canterlot Castle." Other Teacher for a Day - Princess Celestia's profile.png|Meet the Princess. Princess Celestia's Throne Room Opening.png|Ah, the "mail". It's about time... Princess Celestia`s magic glow color change.png|Princess Celestia's magic glow color change is first seen in the new opening sequence after receiving Twilight's friendship report with a picture attached. Celestia, Cadance and Shining Armor S02E26.jpg|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 preview image. Unlike in the episode, Shining Armor looks happy and his eyes are normal. G1-Celestia-Compare.PNG|A G1 Toy that REsembles Celestia Category:Character gallery pages